


No strings attached

by surefinewhateverr



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, No Strings Attached, Sanvers - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhateverr/pseuds/surefinewhateverr
Summary: Alex and Maggie meet on a very cold, very random night. They quickly fall in a sex relationship convincing themselves that it is only for the pleasure of having sex and nothing else. Who will accidentally fall in love first?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Always voice your opinions. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song Strangers by Halsey (ft.Lauren Jauregui).

Chapter 1

 

She had to go out, get lost in the city, shiver from the cold until she couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to take her leather jacket with her, only to take it off once it started snowing, to feel the snow melt on her skin, the cold, the breeze. She wanted to feel something. It had been years since she had her last date, longer since her last serious boyfriend. Even longer since her last serious girlfriend. She hadn’t had sex in three years. Three years without having the touch of someone else gracing her skin, making her… feel. 

She wanted that back. 

The job at the DEO had been very demanding, and now with Kara as Supergirl, it seems like the citizens of National City feel they can do anything and confront anyone that seemed dangerous. Because if something went wrong, Supergirl would be there in a second to save the day. Because everyone wants to be like her. Everyone wants to be a hero. The citizens of National City don’t understand that she is an alien. But that’s not Alex’s problem. Alex’s problem is happiness. She can’t manage to be happy, she needs something more than a job. 

She always comes home to a glass of wine and frozen food. She always comes home texting Kara that she got there safely and that she’s going to bed, and that bothers her because she doesn’t. She stays up, silence surrounding the apartment, she stays up thinking about her future. Does she see kids? A marriage? A dog? 

She could get a dog. She has thought about it. She would need the dog more than the dog needs her. But a person’s touch is irreplaceable. And how can everyone at the DEO manage to have marriages, relationships and entire families, and she’s all alone? How do they do it?

Vasquez had been dating a girl for months when they suddenly broke up, but then, not even two months after, she started dating someone else. Alex was curious. How. Where. When. But she couldn’t ask Vasquez that. Their relationship was strictly professional. 

She needed to get out. Feel something. 

Alex gets up from the queen size bed, already with a tank top on and jeans, she gets her leather jacket from the closet and puts it on. She checks the weather on her phone, it says it will snow in about an hour or so. Perfect. 

She goes out on the street and starts walking. She should have brought a scarf. She follows a person with a huge winter coat on walking their very, very small dog from a safe distance. 

Walking, concentrating on the sound of the cars passing by, she feels the first hint of snow fall on her cheek. She smiles. She looks up to the sky, her view interrupted by a leafless tree, the snow starts falling more heavily. She takes off her jacket and puts it around her hips, she extends her arms to get all the snow she possibly can. She breathes in the fresh, cold air. 

“Hey!” She hears someone yell in her direction, she turns to see where it came from. The dog owner. The puppy is off the leash now and is coming running towards her, she welcomes him in her arms. 

“Hi buddy.” She says getting on her knees to pet the now mostly wet dog. 

“Hey, I’m so sorry.” She hears the owner say. Alex looks up to answer her shaking her head but is immediately distracted. She’s beautiful. “I’m sorry, he—he does that sometimes.” 

“Oh—No, no, it’s okay.” Alex says getting up from her knees. “I love dogs. What’s his name?” She says petting him some more. 

“Elvis.” The stranger says with a smile. “He’s five months old.”

“Oh my god!” Alex lets out a squeal getting on her knees once again to receive more kisses on her face from Elvis. “You’re so cute!” She says.

“Hey, aren’t you—like, freezing or anything?” The stranger asks nonchalantly. And Alex lets a small laugh out looking up at her. 

“Yeah, um, this was—I don’t know, I like it, it’s like defying nature, you know? I get cold for like five minutes and then I get warm again without having to deal with any sickness or anything.” She says standing up again and taking a look good at the woman in front of her. 

“You should probably put your jacket back on—“

“I don’t even know your name and I’m supposed to be taking orders from you?” She says with a smile taking her jacket from her hips and putting it back on. 

“Maggie.” The strangers says extending her hand. 

“Alex.” She says shaking Maggie’s hand. 

“So what are you doing out so late anyway, Alex?” Maggie asks picking up her dog to carry him herself. 

“I…love the snow.” Alex says shrugging. “You?” 

“This guy…” Maggie says giving Elvis a sweet kiss to his head before cringing from the bad smell. “He wanted to take a poop, right buddy?” She continues.

The snow, now falling harder than before, is making it hard for them to prolong the conversation. Alex is starting to shiver and Maggie notices. 

“Do you live far?” Maggie asks concerned. 

“N—No, I—“

“I live right up this street, you can stay until the weather calms down?” 

“Sure.” Alex nods after almost no hesitation. 

They walk in silence, Alex shivering, afraid that she might have stayed outside for too long, Maggie trying to walk as fast as possible, knowing the person next to her is minutes away from suffering a mild case of hypothermia.

They get to Maggie’s building and Alex silently thanks everyone that thought of putting a radiator in the main entrance.

Maggie is turning the keys to open the door to her apartment when Alex suddenly stops her by putting her hand on top of hers on the door handle.

“Are you sure you wanna invite me in? I’m a complete stranger.” She warns her with a serious tone in her voice.

“You don’t think I don’t know that?” Maggie says looking at her, she puts the dog down and opens the door. Elvis runs inside and Maggie waits for Alex to take a step and get inside. “I don’t know why, but I trust you. Come on.” 

Alex goes inside, it’s a studio apartment similar to hers. There is no one waiting for Maggie. She lives alone, just like Alex. Elvis is drinking water completely laid down on the floor and Alex laughs softly. 

“Yeah, he does that.” Maggie says taking off her coat and hanging it at the entrance after closing the door. “You wanna take off your jacket?” She asks.

“I’m—I’m fine, I don’t wanna bother—“

“You’re going to freeze, come on.” Alex sighs and takes off her jacket giving it to Maggie, who hangs it next to her coat. 

Alex stands there not knowing what to do, looking around but not looking too much. Elvis finishes drinking and runs towards Maggie, jumping on her.

“Okay, okay, dinner, I got it, I got it.” Maggie says laughing going to the kitchen and pouring his dose of dinner onto his very cute bowl. She pets him on the head and looks at Alex. “Come.” Alex approaches her. “Look.” Maggie slowly puts a hand in front of Elvis so he stops eating. “Sit.” She orders. He sits. “Lay down.” He lays down. “Give me a kiss.” She puts her cheek in front of him and he licks her entire face, making her laugh. “Okay, okay, get back to dinner.” She gets up from the floor letting him get back to his food happily.

“Impressive.” Alex says with a smile. 

“He learned it all in a week.” Maggie opens a cabinet taking out two glasses. “Wine?” She asks. 

“I—I actually work—tomorrow.” Alex says. 

“Only one glass, though?” Maggie smirks. 

“Fine. Has to be red though.” 

“Uh! I thought you’d be a rosé kind of girl.” She teases. 

They sit on the couch in front of the turned off television, glasses of wine in hand, Maggie offers Alex a blanket which she accepts shyly. 

The kiss starts softly. 

Neither of them are sure of what they’re doing but both of them leave their glasses of wine on the coffee table at the same time. 

Maggie is warm. Her touch is soft. Her voice is soothing. 

They move to the bed very quickly. 

Alex comes fast and hard.

Maggie comes hard.

They go for seconds. 

They laugh. They whisper. 

They’re still strangers. 

They wake up the next morning. Still naked. Elvis jumping on the bed, kissing Maggie’s face like there was no tomorrow. Maggie groans and puts a pillow over her head trying to block out all the light coming in from the windows. Elvis moves from Maggie to Alex, who instead of fighting him off, smiles. Without opening her eyes, she pets him and makes him lay down on her chest so she can hug him. He lets out a small bark of excitement, which makes Maggie groan once again shifting to find a comfortable position. Alex opens her eyes, letting Elvis go. She gets up from the bed finding her clothes scattered on the floor, putting everything on as she finds them. She looks back at Maggie and approaches her. She takes the pillow that is covering her face only to get more groans from Maggie. 

“I have to go.” Alex whispers. And Maggie nods with her eyes closed, still. “It was fun.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Maggie says still half asleep. 

“Okay, see you, then.”

Alex puts the pillow back on Maggie’s face and goes to the entrance putting on her leather jacket from the night before. Elvis follows her and lets out a small bark showing her the leash hanging from the coat hanger.

“No, sweetie, I can’t take you out, I have to go to work.” She says kneeling once more to pet him. “Sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you, huh?” She kisses his head and stands back up.

Time to go home and then back to work. Tonight was weird as fuck. 

But it was also fun as fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Maggie wakes up in a jump after hearing the front door getting shut closed. It was just sex. Just hot, hot sex. The making out part was pretty nice, too. And cuddling with their sweaty bodies melting into each other was awesome, too. But it was just sex. They are strangers. 

She blindly looks for her phone on her bedside table but it isn’t there. It’s on the couch. And she remembers. She’s naked. She gets up and gets her phone only to find it dead. She leaves it charging and hops in the shower leaving a very angry and disappointed dog outside the bathroom. 

She doesn’t have to work today, all her paperwork got done the day before and unless there is a murder, she will have the entire day to herself and Elvis. 

She shuts the shower off and gets out putting the towel around her body. She cleans part of the mirror with her hand and looks at her reflection. She thinks about Alex. She smiles. She turns to look at her neck and sees… a hickey? When did that happen? She shakes her head brushing it off. It was sex. It happens. 

She blowdries her hair and changes into sports clothes. 

“You wanna go outside?” Maggie asks looking at a very excited Elvis. “Come on.” She puts on her coat and takes the leash. 

They end up at a park where dogs are not allowed, but Elvis, off the leash, runs towards the kids that are playing on the swings and Maggie can’t stop him. 

“Hey! You!” An angry mother shouts in her direction. “Dogs are not allowed here.” Maggie sighs rolling her eyes. 

“Elvis!” She yells calling out for her dog. He immediately runs to her, leaving the kids disappointed. “Humans are so mean.” She whispers to him attaching the leash to his collar. 

They walk back to the apartment and Maggie can’t help but look for Alex where she found her the night before. She knows she won’t be there, but she still looks. And she still ends up a little sad that she’s not there. 

She starts reading a new book that she hopes to finish all in one day because if she doesn’t, she won’t have the chance to finish it until her next day off. Her phone is still off, still charging and she makes no move to turn it on. If there is a murder, Detective McAvoy will most likely show up to her door asking her to hurry up and questioning her professionalism. Which she is okay with, she’s gotten used to all the hate she gets from her fellow detectives, and truth is, she is not nice to them either, but she’s too good for them to get her fired and she’s stubborn enough to not quit. No one is bothering her today. It’s still morning and she has the rest of the day ahead of her to do absolutely nothing other than read and be with her Elvis. 

She cooks some pasta for lunch, enough so she has some dinner ready too, and at 5 o’clock, she decides to turn on her phone. 

She has a missed call from work. But it’s just one. Only one. It’s probably nothing. Missing paperwork or lack of reports. She doesn’t call back. 

She continues reading, now half-way done with the book, taking breaks to play with Elvis, to teach him how to give her his paw and how to high five her (that one is a work in progress). At 10 o´clock, she hears a knock on the door. 

She opens it with her gun in her hand, ready. 

“Hey, hey.” Alex says putting her hands up in the air. “No need to pull out a gun on me.” 

“What are you doing here?” Maggie asks putting the gun down on the entrance table next to her keys. She is still in her sweatpants and a tank top, so gets a little self-concious when she looks at how hot Alex looks with the leather jacket from the night before. 

“I—I don’t know, actually.” Alex says. “I—I wanted to see Elvis.” 

“Right.” Maggie nods not entirely convinced, opening the door for her to come in. “Elvis.” 

Alex enters the apartment, Elvis comes running to her feet in a matter of seconds. She hears Maggie shut the door behind her, but Maggie makes no movement after that, she’s watching her. Alex gets up and turns to her. They have mere eye contact before both of them lounge in for a kiss. 

They don’t make it to the bed this time. Maggie pushes Alex down to the couch and takes her right then and there. They don’t bother with the clothes, either. Still with her leather jacket on, Alex encourages Maggie to keep going, to not stop, and Maggie obbeys. Alex returns the favor afterwards, but slower at first, teasing. Alex flips them and straddles the beautiful stranger, she puts her hands underneath Maggie’s tank top, she knows she’s not wearing a bra, and that makes everything even hotter. Alex kisses her chest desperately moving the tank top aside, and pulling it down, and up, but she doesn’t take it off. Alex kisses her neck, right on the spot where she gave her a hickey the night before, she kisses everywhere she can just to get the soft moans she loves hearing from Maggie. She goes hard on her after she’s happy with Maggie’s response to her actions. And Maggie is thankful for that. She comes hard and fast, twice. 

With Alex still on top of her, Maggie lets a small laugh escape her lips in between her heavy breaths. 

“Holy shit.” She says smiling, looking at the ceiling, feeling Alex’s breath on her neck. 

“Yeah.” Alex says pushing herself up from the couch. She zips her jeans up and tries to fix her hair. She looks for her phone in her jean’s pockets but finds it in one of the pockets in her jacket. 

“You have to go?” Maggie asks still laid down, also fixing her sweatpants. 

“No, I—“ She looks down at her phone. “Actually, yeah. Work.” She says. “Sorry.” 

“No, no it’s fine.” Maggie sits up and looks up at Alex. “That was fun. Random, but fun.” She smiles. 

“Yeah.” Alex nods with a smile. She awkwardly turns around and opens the entrance door, waking up Elvis, who was sound asleep. “Sorry, bud, gotta go. See you later, Maggie.” She says turning to wave goodbye. 

She closes the door behind her. 

Maggie stands up from the couch, goes to the door, locks it, and sighs. 

That was good. 

She takes her phone out of her pocket and checks the time. 11.30pm, she could go to bed, sex before bed is always nice, plus, she needs her eight hours of sleep tonight. 

She’s already in her bed, wearing nothing but a tanktop and panties when her phone starts ringing. 

“Sawyer.” She answers knowing it would be work. 

“The guy you arrested the other day escaped, Sawyer.”

“What?” She sits up, now alarmed. 

“This morning. We called you but you didn’t pick up. Now we have reason to believe you could be in danger, not that I care.” McAvoy says. 

“Just tell me what the fuck happened, McAvoy.” 

“Prisoner had secret superpowers we weren’t informed of. He was able to figure out the numbers to his prison cell and it went from there. Now, he told you he would come for you when he got out, right?”

“Yeah, because your stupid ass was pointing a gun at him which only made him angrier.”

“Okay, look, you gotta come down to the station or I could send a couple of rookies to your apartment, but the Captain is requesting that you have some kind of protection.”

“I’ll just come first thing in the morning, don’t—“

“Okay, I’m sending two officers to stand on your door until the morning, they’ll escort you to the station tomorrow.”

“That’s not—“

“Bye Sawyer.” He hangs up. 

She lays back down on her bed. She hadn’t even noticed how tensed up she had gotten during the conversation. 

Fuck. Marron Custeau. He had killed a woman and her child after months of stalking and sending creepy messages. Maggie had been working with them for a month, trying to figure out where the messages where coming from, the texts, the emails, the creepy photographs, everything and anything. Until the other day, she called them to check in and Marron picked up their home phone. It was an easy arrest and all Marron was asking for when Maggie had him in cuffs, was that her partner, Detective McAvoy lowered his gun. When he did not do that, he got violent and defensive, throwing insults at Maggie, telling her to let go off him, yelling how he was going to find her when he got out of prison. 

And he’s out of prison. 

Now she has to watch her back, and all she can say is…

Bring it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just found out writers have schedules to upload their chapters? I had no idea. But you guys get an email or notification when I update the fic, right? I need to take an AO3 class or something... lol 
> 
> Thank you for the amazing response for the first chapter guys, it really makes one feel better about their writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!! I'm adding a lil' drama in Maggie's life.... heheheh what do you guys expect for the story?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“It is really, really hot sex, Kara.” She tells her over the phone. She’s on her way to see her sister but she had to call her to tell her all about it. 

“Alex, you guys don’t even know each other! I mean, who are you?” She laughs. 

“I know! I know this isn’t me at all, I don’t know, but I—“ She opens the door to Kara’s apartment to find her waiting for holding her phone up to her ear. “I like it!” She says. They both hang up and pull each other in for a small embrace. 

“So… how long has this been going on…?” Kara asks getting two beers from the fridge while Alex sits by the counter. 

“I mean—okay, the first time was the night when we met, and then the other night, I don’t know—I—I was at home, I had had a long day at the DEO, and—I don’t know, something came over me and all of a sudden, I was at her apartment, and ever since, I just—keep showing up.”

“So… you like her?” Kara asks from the other side of the counter.

“It’s not—It’s not like that.” Alex says shaking her head. “It’s hot because we don’t know each other, you know? It’s like an unspoken agreement.” 

“Uh-huh.” Kara nods not convinced. “So you’re just going to keep seeing her until…”

“Why does it have to end?” Alex asks. 

“Well, it’s obvious, and I don’t know how you’re not seeing this but, one of you will actually feel something at some point, and it’s either going to end or—“

“No, no. That’s not going to happen. It’s impossible, Kara.” She laughs. “I mean, every time we’ve—done it, it has been in and out. No conversation, no nothing.”

“Okay.” Kara puts her hands up in surrender. “If you say so.”

“Okay.” Alex says feeling like she won the argument and therefore convinced Kara and herself. It was nothing. “So what’s up with you?”

“Well—Nothing, really. The DEO started paying me even though I keep refusing—“

“Kara… You need to accept the money, we’ve talked about this—“

“No!” Kara says turning and walking to the couch. Alex follows her. “It’s not right.”

“You need the money!” 

“No, I don’t, I have my job at Catco and they pay me enough to get by, I pay my rent, I have food, I get to go to the movies from time to time, I get to have cable—“

“Kara, you’re not saving up any money and—“

“Alex we both know I don’t have to. I’m—I’m going to live for—“ Kara interrupts herself to sit on the couch and sigh. “I’m going to live longer than I actually want to and—and I don’t—“ 

“What are you going to do with the money, then?” Alex says sitting next to her. Neither of them know when the conversation turned into a depressing self-realization that Kara was going to out-live them all, but neither want to talk about that right now.

“I’m—I was thinking of donating it. Lena is starting a new project to help homeless kids go to private schools where they will be taken care of—“

“That sounds great.”

“Yeah… She says she’s starting with a couple of homeless shelters but she’s having trouble convincing the executives from the private schools.”

“What if Supergirl convinced them?” Alex asks shrugging. 

“Lena doesn’t know—“

“So?” She smiles. 

“It’s… actually a good idea, thank you.” She says smiling. “So you don’t even have her phone number?” She asks changing the subject again.

“Nope.” Alex answers with a smile on her face. “We can’t text we can’t call—“

“Wait. So you know where she lives but she doesn’t know where you live?”

“Yeah…”

“Okay, there’s—that’s going to be a problem.” Kara laughs taking a sip of her beer. “She has to be able to decide when she wants to hook up too!”

“What?” Alex asks surprised. “She does! I’m not like—forcing her to do anything!”

“Yeah, yeah, but you’re the one with the power right now. And I bet she will want to change that, so… I’d start cleaning the apartment if I were you.” She laughs. 

“Ugh..” Alex scoffs also sipping on her beer. “Look, whatever, next time I go to her place I’m sure she’s not even gonna say anything, so…whatever.” Kara nods at that with a smirk on her face. 

\--

“Are we… going to do this at your place any time soon?” Maggie asks cleaning her fingers with the bed sheets, looking down at Alex who’s catching her breath. It’s dark outside, the only light in the apartment coming from both of their sides of the bed.

“Um…” Alex clears her throat and lets out a small nervous laugh remembering Kara’s conversation from the day before. “Yeah, for sure, of course—“

“You… do have a house, right?” Maggie asks with a smile. 

“Of course I do, I have an apartment, like this one. But—but, why? This—“

“I wanna show up at your place whenever I want to, too.” Maggie interrupts her. 

“What if I’m not home?”

“I should be asking that question.” 

“Okay, fair enough. But—ugh, okay, we’ve been doing this for like… what, two weeks? You’ve always been home—“

“I have my reasons.” Maggie says. “But soon, I may be out most of the time.”

“Why?”

“Work and none of your concern.”

“So, okay—“ Alex says sitting up covering her chest with the sheets, Maggie copies her reaching for a tshirt from the floor and quickly putting it on. “If you’re busier at your job, you come to my place…”

“And if you’re busier at your job, you come to mine.” Maggie finishes for Alex. “But what if both of us are busy?”

“Well—“ Alex stops herself. No. No phone numbers. That would change everything. “Let’s hope that doesn’t happen.”

“Do you wanna continue this at your place?” Maggie asks pulling Alex closer to her and kissing her neck.

“We’d have to get changed.”

“Fine. Come on.” Maggie stands up from the bed leaving Alex groaning hot and bothered. 

They get changed and decide to bring Elvis to Alex’s place too, not wanting to leave him alone and taking the opportunity to take him out for a walk. 

They walk side by side, Elvis off the leash, walking in front of them, looking back at them from time to time to check that they’re still there. Maggie with her hands inside her coat’s pockets, looks down to the ground.

“So….” She begins. “How far is it?”

“A couple blocks from here.” Alex says also with her hands in her pockets, afraid that she’ll do something stupid like hold Maggie’s hand or interlace their arms. 

“So you lied to me.” Maggie says quietly.

“What?” Alex laughs turning to look at her slowing down her walk. 

“You said you didn’t leave near and that’s why you came up to my place—“

“I did not—“

“You did too—“

“Maggie, how—no.” Alex laughs shaking her head. “Nope, I’m not going to do this. Let’s just—go to my place.” She accelerates her steps, and Maggie tries to keep up.

“Hey, slow down.” Maggie says catching her by her arm. “It’s not that big of a deal, I’m kid—“ Alex turns around at that. Furious. 

“You offered me to come stay at your place until it stopped snowing, you made me take my jacket off that night, you gave me a glass of wine when, if I remember correctly, I told you I had to work the next day—“

“Alex, that’s not—“

“No, Maggie, don’t do that. Don’t—“

“Okay, okay.” Maggie says putting a hand on her arm. “Let’s just—go.” 

They walk the two blocks in silence. Alex opens the door to her apartment, letting Elvis go inside and smell everything he encounters. 

“Are you okay?” Maggie asks closing the door once they’re inside. 

“No. No, I’m not.” Alex sits on the couch. “I just wanted a good fuck after the awful day I’ve had and—“

“Okay, okay.” Maggie nods sitting next to her. “I get it. Believe me, I do… I don’t know if I should be flattered or insulted that you just called me “a good fuck” though.”

“I’m sorry—“ 

“No, hey. It’s fine.” Maggie says taking a strand of hair out of Alex’s face and putting it behind her ear. She gets closer to whisper to her. “You wanna fuck?” She asks with a smile. Alex nods immediately. 

They stay on the couch. First, taking off the layers of clothes that were keeping them warm, then moving to their jeans. 

They disregard Maggie’s ringtone the first three times. But Alex can’t concentrate and she convinces Maggie to pick it up, that it’s okay. 

“Sawyer.” She answers. Alex acts like she did not hear her say that. She tries. But she can’t. She’s a cop. She knows she’s a cop. She answered with her last name. And her last name is Sawyer? She looks at her. She looks like a Maggie Sawyer. She’s nodding. She’s not talking. Alex hears a man’s voice on the other side of the line but can’t quite understand what he’s saying. Maggie stands up fixing her jeans with one hand, holding her phone with the other. Alex stands up with her and helps her zip up her jeans for her. “No, don’t you dare do that McAvoy.” Maggie says, letting Alex dress her. “I’m—grocery shopping, I should be allowed to do that.” Alex looks up at her in surprise, Maggie doesn’t look back, instead she sighs and points at her socks and shoes. Alex picks them up and gently pushes her to sit down so she can put them on for her. “Yes, okay. I’m sorry Captain. Won’t happen again, I promise.” Maggie keeps nodding. Alex can sense how tensed up she is. “No, Captain, he is still on the loose and Detective McAvoy is—“ She shuts up mid sentence. Nods. “Okay, Sir.” She hangs up. Alex looks up at her, finishing the lace work on her sneakers. “Thank you.” Maggie says looking down at her. 

“You have to go.” Alex says standing up, Maggie stands up too, getting her jacket and coat from the floor and walking to the door, calling for Elvis. “Did you go rogue to come to my place?” Alex asks holding the door open.

“It’s a long story. But—since I’m the busy one right now…”

“You can come over anytime.” Alex nods with a smile. 

“Good.” And before Maggie can stop herself, she gives Alex a quick peck on the lips, she closes her eyes immediately regretting it. “I’m—“

“It’s okay.” Alex says disregarding it. 

Once she sees that Maggie and Elvis enter the elevator, she closes the door. She kissed her goodbye. Maggie kissed her goodbye. She touches her lips. That kiss was different. It felt different. She shakes it off. It’s fine. She’s a cop. That’s what she should be focusing on. She’s a cop and apparently there’s a big case that isn’t letting her get out of her apartment? She has to find out about that. Or not. Maybe not. It’s not part of the unspoken agreement. She can’t let herself care. 

There’s a knock on the door. Weird. She thought they already left. She turns and opens the door once again. No one there. She looks down. There’s a note. 

“I see you.” It reads. Alex steps outside and looks down the hallway. There is no one there. She’ll bring it to the DEO the next morning to study it. Maybe it was there when Maggie and her entered the apartment earlier and they didn’t notice. 

She puts down the paper on the entrance table and goes to bed, it’s probably no big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaank you guys for all the comments. Are you into angst? Just a little bit? Cause there's some waiting for you in the next chapter... I'm not going to make you guys suffer though, no worries. Just the necessary drama element lol 
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter! Who do you think is starting to care more? Thoughts on Kara? on Lena? Do you want to see more of them? telllll mee inspiree mee lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“He has been officially classified as a Level 3 prisoner on the loose, the DEO has taken over the case as orders from Captain Rodriguez at the Science Division in the NCPD.” J’onn speaks loud for everyone at the control station who are on their feet. Alex is listening carefully. “His name is Marron Custeau, he committed murder and attempted suicide the first day of prison, he apparently figured out an eight digit code to get out of his cell, he is also suspected of stalking but that hasn’t been proven yet. The Captain tells me he may be stalking one of his Detectives, which we will be protecting from now on. The NCPD won’t be entirely off the case, any questions?” He finishes and waits for someone to raise their hand. No one raises their hand waiting for further instructions. “Great. Vasquez, put two cadets to train for protection of a civilian and get them to work. Danvers, get your research team and try to find anything you can on Custeau. Everyone else, back to work and wait for further instructions. We will be displaying an image of Marron Custeau, so if you know anything or see anything, please, do something, he’s an criminal alien on the loose.”

Everyone scatters around going back to their place of work. Alex sighs and calls for her team. 

Her job is to find Marron Custeau and determine the powers he owns, Maggie working for the NCPD means nothing. She tries not to think about her the entire day. She tries to convince herself that those late night hookups at 3 a.m were merely because Maggie was horny and needed release and not because she was escaping from her protection officers. It’s not her problem. They’re strangers. They don’t care about each other’s personal lives. She tries not to think about how the other day Maggie murmured the victim’s name in her sleep, now that she knows the victim’s name, it could be pure coincidence, maybe she was dreaming of an ex. She’ll talk to her tonight. She will wait up for her to knock on her door like she has been for the past three days in a row, and she will tell her that she can’t stay after sex, she will tell her that they can’t cuddle, that she can’t fall asleep in her arms even if it’s just for fifteen minutes. Because Alex can’t get attached, she won’t get attached. 

\--

“Okay, you are Kid One and Kid Two.” Vasquez says pointing at the best two cadettes that the trainer chose for her to use on the case. “Do you guys feel confident about protecting someone?”

“I aced that class.” Kid One, also known as Ramon, says with a smile on his face. 

“I aced every class.” Kid Two, also known as James, answers side eyeing Ramon.

“We haven’t even taken the final—“

“Okay.” Vasquez says interrupting them. “I don’t care about your grades. You two are going to take this job seriously, because this is real life and this is a real person we are talking about. You are going to be listening to my instructions and you are not going to speak a word unless I say you can.”

“Okay.” They both say at the same time. 

“Okay. We will be protecting Detective Maggie Sawyer,” She says handing them a file. “we are going to have to analyze her apartment structure, study her daily routines, know if she has any pets, any partners, any family, you know the drill.”

“We’re spying on her?” Kid One asks. 

“She will have actual protection from fellow officers from the NCPD, we are going to be protecting over her shoulder.”

“So we’re spying on her.” Two whispers to One. 

“Hey. No talking.” Vasquez says. “Get your gear and meet me at the black van number ten, this is a great opportunity for you guys to show off your skills and maybe get to be unpaid interns for this last semester you have left, so go.”

\--

Maggie looks outside the window. All her lights inside the apartment are off. She checks her phone. 4 a.m. She wants her. She needs to see her. She’s not getting anywhere with the Custeau case and McAvoy is making it impossible for her to do anything or go anywhere.  
She kisses goodbye to Elvis who is deep in his sleep and she goes out to the hallway.  
She’s out on the street with her hoodie on, passing as a neighbor like every night for the past three days. She gets to Alex’s apartment in less than ten minutes. She knocks on her door. It takes Alex a while to open it, but when she does, Maggie crashes her lips against hers. 

“It’s late.” Alex says against her lips closing the door and pushing Maggie against it.

“So?” Maggie asks grabbing a handful of Alex’s ass through her pajama pants.

“It’s later than usual. I was in bed.”

“Are we gonna do this or not?” Maggie asks looking at Alex in the eyes.

“You can’t stay.” Alex answers.

“Why not?” Maggie breathes heavily.

“Because I said so.” Alex says pressing her body against Maggie.

“Fine.” 

Alex takes Maggie to her bed and pushes her so she’s facing down the mattress, she climbs on and puts her entire body over her.

“Clothes?” She asks.

“Off.” Maggie pants. 

Alex takes off her boots and her socks, she takes off her jeans, and then she moves up her body to take her jacket and shirt.

“What about you.” Maggie asks feeling Alex moving her hips over her ass, still with her pajama pants on.

“What about me?” She asks leaning to kiss Maggie’s back painfully slowly.

“I wanna touch you.” 

“Well…” Alex takes Maggie’s hands and puts them above her head. “You can’t.” She keeps kissing her back, taking her time to unclasp her bra, taking her time to take off her panties, taking her time to touch her where she knows she needs her the most. 

With Maggie panting and trying to catch her breath beneath her, Alex rolls over her to get on the other side of the bed. Alex checks the time on her bedside table. The sex getting hotter and hotter is not helping anyone, certainly not Alex, who has to be at work in only an hour. 

“You have to go.” Alex says looking at Maggie who is still with her cheek on the mattress, facing Alex. 

“Just… a quick nap—“ Maggie says closing her eyes. 

“No. I wasn’t kidding before.” Alex says trying to gently push Maggie off the bed with her feet.

“God—fine, whatever.” Maggie says sitting up annoyed and reaching to the floor to get her clothes. 

Alex stays silent and watches her get dressed, debating in her brain whether to stop her and fuck her again or not. God, she’s so hot doing everything she does. 

“Tomorrow?” Alex asks.

“I don’t know.” Maggie says putting her shirt on.

“Are you mad?”

“No, I just—I don’t know if I can come tomorrow, I have this thing you don’t have to care about.” 

“What if I do?”

Maggie finishes adjusting her t-shirt and turns around climbing on the bed to get close to Alex. 

“You just kicked me out of your bed and now you’re saying that you care about my life?”

“N—no, I—“

“Okay, Danvers.” Maggie says backtracking and getting off the bed to get her boots, but the name makes Alex sit up. 

“What did you just call me?” She asks making Maggie realize her big mistake. 

“Shit.” She whispers looking down at her boots.

“You know who I am?” Maggie turns to face her and Alex crawls to the edge of her bed to be closer to Maggie. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know who you were.” Maggie says. “Your… file was on my desk.”

“So you read it, disrespecting my privacy. Were you even allowed to read it?”

“No, but your face was right there— underneath the DEO Agents list.”

“Wait—the DEO provided the NCPD with a list of all the agents on the case?”

“What case are you on?” Maggie asks. 

“Custeau.”

“That’s my case!” Maggie says pointing at herself realizing that they’ve been working on the same case the entire day. 

“Well, it’s our case now—wait.” Alex says interrupting herself. “Are you the detective we’re protecting? Are you the one in danger of stalking?”

“Well, that—“

“Maggie, why the fuck wouldn’t you tell me?” Alex gets off the bed knowing she would be taller than her then. 

“Why would I tell you?” Maggie asks defensive.

“Because you’ve been in my fucking apartment for three days in a row while a criminal on the fucking loose is stalking you!”

“I didn’t even know who you were until today!” 

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I don’t have your number!”

“So you were just going to break this off right now? When were you planning on doing that?”

Maggie stays silent at that. Looking at Alex, searching for compassion in her eyes, and at first, she sees none.

“You wanna break this off?”

“You don’t?”

“No. I like this, I—“

“I think we should take a break, Maggie.” Alex says looking down at her feet. “Wouldn’t it be safer if we stopped seeing each other until we have everything figured out with the case?”

“You’re afraid?”

“Aren’t you?”

“This guy isn’t even stalking me. I haven’t received any kind of messages or emails or anythin—“ Maggie stops talking when she sees Alex’s face change. 

Messages. The note. She forgot about the note she found at her door. 

She runs to the entrance, Maggie on her toes, and looks for the piece of white paper with the creepy message on it in the pile of trash mail. She finds it and shows it to Maggie.

“Shit.” Maggie says looking down at the paper. 

“Shit, indeed. We have to take this to the DEO.”

“We have to take this to the station.” They say at the same time. 

“DEO has the case now.”

“NCPD has all the files and evidence of his alleged stalking.”

“We have copies—look, Maggie, our jobs aren’t compatible—”

“I know.”

“I received this, I should be getting this to my superior.”

“They’re going to ask questions.” Maggie says trying to convince her. “What do you want to say? That we just randomly started hooking up at the same time as this guy went on the loose?”

“Yes? Because it’s what happened, it was purely coincidental.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if I just said that I received this?” Maggie asks.

“Maggie, why do you want to lie about this?” Alex asks trying to understand. Maggie sighs and walks to the couch, she sits on it. Alex looks at her, trying to read her expression, she sits next to her ready to listen. 

“I’m—my co-workers don’t know I’m gay.” She says. “I’m—I’m out, don’t get me wrong, but—with them, I just—don’t feel safe, I—I hate them, I hate my partner, I hate my Captain, I hate the rest of the team, I—“ Alex can see how Maggie wants to cry, how she never gets to talk about this with anyone, how this is her venting. “They’re good cops, out in the field, we’re all good, we’re—a good team, but—“

“They’re bullies.” Alex finishes for her. She has a hand on Maggie’s back that she didn’t even realize she moved. Maggie nods. 

“I’ve had one girlfriend since I moved and got this new job, and at work I never had the chance to mention her or talk about her, it just—it never came up, so now, I’m—I’m in the closet all over again.” Maggie laughs. “Which is weird because I haven’t been in the closet in at least… fifteen years.”

“Wow, you went for it as a kid.” Alex laughs. But there’s something in Maggie’s face that she can’t quite figure out. She will have to ask about that another day. “How about we keep this one to ourselves for now?”

“Go rogue?”

“A little bit—shit, wait.” Alex says. “I forgot my team has protection on you, fuck.”

“Oh no, I dodged them.” Maggie says shrugging it off. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You knew?”

“A black van in the back alley of my apartment? Come on.” Maggie laughs. 

“They’re trusting cadettes with the job, don’t ask me.” Alex laughs back. They fall into silence once again. Alex clears her throat. “You…you have to go. I’ll keep the note, we don’t have to say anything.”

“Okay.” Maggie says standing up and heading to the door. Alex follows her and opens the door for her. Maggie steps out, but turns around when she feels Alex’s hand touch hers.

“No kiss today?”

“No kiss today.” Maggie says looking at the ground and turning around as a goodbye.

Alex closes the door and sits on the floor. The sun is rising and she hasn’t gotten any sleep. She doesn’t want to admit that she’s disappointed for the no kiss moment, but she is. She thinks about Maggie. She thinks about the case. She thinks about her future. Her alarm goes off. She stands up from the floor and goes to her bedroom to turn it off. She sees a piece of paper on the bed. It’s on the pillow Maggie used not even an hour ago. She looks down at her hand. She’s holding the note she received the other day, what is that one on her bed? She approaches it.

She picks it up. 

“Wait for me.” She reads out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> My hope is to surprise you every chapter, to make you feel something, even if it's confusion or anger. Since this is an AU, you think you know the characters... but... do you? 
> 
> lol thank you for giving me the opportunity to show you guys another version of the characters we all love and adore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

“You can’t kick me out of my own case.” Maggie states.

She was walking home when McAvoy came out of nowhere and interrupted her path. He’s holding his motorcycle helmet and is wearing sunglasses when the sun isn’t even up yet. What an ass.

“I’m not. The Captain is.”

“Well, tell him to fuck off.” She says passing him to keep walking.

“It’s DEO’s policy.” He says following her and catching up to be by her side. 

“Who the fuck cares about DEO’s policy? This is my guy. I am going to arrest him. Again.” 

“You’re his victim, though.”

“You missed the part where I actually never received any threats or signs of stalking, genius.”

“You’re his suspected victim.” He says correcting himself. Maggie doesn’t respond, speeding up her steps. “How did you get away with the officers at the entrance of your apartment? I didn’t know you could be so intelligent.” She says turning to show him a very big, very fake smile.

“Lunch break at 4:00 a.m on Thursdays. I was an rookie once upon a time.” 

They get to Maggie’s apartment building and McAvoy steps in front of Maggie to block her from unlocking the door.

“You really can’t come to the station anymore, though.” He says. “You saw the Agents list? That was supposed to be on my desk, not yours, and you knew it.” Maggie sighs at that.

“Look, you have a murderer to catch, you couldn’t have called me to tell me I’m off the case?” She says tired of the conversation.

“Yeah, but I also knew you weren’t home and I was curious. Shame I caught you walking back home, where were you?”

“It’s none of your business. I’m tired. I want to sleep—“ She tries to reach the door lock but McAvoy keeps getting in the way.

“Why are you tired, huh? Why—“

“Dude, seriously?” She interrupts him. She looks behind her. The officer’s van is there, they probably have the officers watching their interaction. 

“Hopefully they’re asleep. We don’t want them to think there’s something going on between us.” He winks. 

“Oh, fuck off.” She pushes him out of her way, successfully turning the key in the door lock. 

“Goodnight, Maggie.” He says chuckling. “I’ll text you updates on the case. Stay safe at home.”

Maggie doesn’t answer him. She shuts the door close and heads upstairs to her apartment. 

She lays down on the sofa, wanting to close her eyes and sleep. Her phone rings. She picks it up. 

“In a more serious note, if you do anything about the case without consulting me, you’ll get reported to the Captain.”

“Whatever McAvoy. Fine. I’ll stay home until you get the guy. Don’t bother me anymore.”

“Are you on your period or something?” He laughs over the phone. The comment causing Maggie to immediately hang up the phone, sighing loudly. She massages her temple for a minute. 

She gets off the sofa, and gets to work.

\--

Alex checks under the bed with the gun in her hand. She checks in the bathroom. Kitchen cabinets. Her closet. Nothing. So she runs out of the apartment. 

She’s at the black van number ten in less than 3 minutes. 

“He’s in the area.” She tells Vasquez opening the back doors with force. 

“One, Two, go.” Vasquez orders. The young cadets look at each other before getting their guns and getting off the van to look for the prisoner. 

“What do you know?” Vasquez asks turning to the computers to alert more agents.

“I just know. He’s around. Shouldn’t be far. Get to all the cameras in the area and start facial recognition.” Alex closes the van doors and starts running once again.

This time to Maggie’s apartment. The sun is already up, it’s cold. It’s really cold. But she can’t care. She doesn’t care. She knocks on Maggie’s door. Maggie opens it and after taking a look at her, she immediately turns around back to her bedroom.

“You’re packing?” Alex asks when she sees what she’s doing.

“Yeah.” Maggie says folding a shirt and putting it in a suitcase on the bed.

“Why?”

“Because I’m putting you in danger and everything will be easier if I’m no longer here.” 

“You’re not leaving.” Alex says stopping her by putting a hand on hers. “Did you write this?” She shows her the note.

“No.” Maggie says looking at the paper and going back to packing. “See, Alex, if I get out of here, we will get him.” Maggie turns to look at Alex in the eyes.

They’re scared. They can’t say it out loud, but they are scared. 

“This is the second note I get.” Alex says throwing the piece of paper at Maggie’s suitcase. “If you go, I go. He’s stalking me, not you.”

“Just like he was stalking the child, not the mother.” Maggie whispers as if she just had a breakthrough. 

Alex’s phone starts ringing. She sighs. 

“Danvers.” She answers. 

“No sign of Custeau, checked every camera and my guys are sweeping the area, are you sure you saw him?”

“Report back to the DEO.”

“We have eyes on Detective Saw—“

“I’m with her, go now Vasquez.”

“Okay.” 

Alex hangs up and looks at Maggie who is looking back at her expectant. 

“I’m coming with you.” She tells her.

“Alex—“

“I’m coming with you.” Alex repeats. 

\--

They’re going through the back alley to get to Maggie’s car, checking for the black van first. They see it’s gone, with Alex’s orders.

“You don’t have any clothes though.” Maggie says getting the suitcase in the car trunk. 

“You packed for the both of us, right?” Alex answers helping her.

“N—“

“Perfect.” Alex smiles and goes to the get in the passenger’s seat.

“Why am I driving?” Maggie asks.

“It’s your car.”

“I’m exhausted.” 

They’re talking over the hood of the car and Alex is too tired for this. She sighs.

“Ugh, fine. Give me the damn keys.” She walks over to the driver’s side and waits for Maggie to hand her the keys. “You were planning on driving anyway, I don’t get it.” She says getting in the car. Maggie walks over to the passenger seat and answers.

“I was planning on taking my bike.”

“And the suitcase?”

“Whatever.” She says closing her eyes. Alex starts the car.

Maggie is asleep in less time than it takes Alex realize that the radio isn’t on, she turns it on. She looks over at her and taps her on the shoulder.

“Wha..” Maggie says still with her eyes closed.

“I have no idea where we’re going. We’re in the interstate.”

“Good. Head north to the woods.” She says going back to sleep.

Alex clears her throat. Okay. She has to call the DEO and tell them that she had a family emergency or something. She sighs. She can’t do this.

“Don’t fall asleep, please.” She says, tapping on Maggie’s shoulder again.

“Just a few minutes.”

“Please.” She says turning down the radio. “I’m tired too.” Maggie sighs and sits up right. Letting Alex do all the talking. “I’m scared.” She says avoiding looking at Maggie. Keeping her eyes on the road. 

“I know.” Maggie answers after thinking for a few moments about what is right to say in this situation.

“It’s—It’s stupid. I’m a DEO Agent, I’ve dealt with worse, but—he was in my apartment.” Alex says. “That’s—that has never happened to me.”

“I’m…” Maggie starts. “I think he can control small animals.” She says. “I don’t think he was in your apartment, if that helps.” Alex chuckles a that.

“Yeah, no—yeah, knowing that a cockroach could have put a note on the pillow you use does make me feel better.” She laughs. 

“On my pillow?” Maggie groans.

“Yeah.”

“I’m so getting you a new pillow when we come back.” She says nonchalantly taking her shoes off and putting up her feet up on the dashboard.

“Are we?” Alex asks. “Coming back.”

“Of course. This is just temporary. We just have to wait for him to come for me and we’ll be ready.”

“Or me.”

“Or you.”

“Do you think we’ll have jobs to go back to when we come back?” Alex asks before honking at the guy that just cut her off in his Ferrari. “Fucking asshole.” 

“Look, we turn back around right now if you want to. I just thought this would lure him out of the city—“

“No, no, you’re right. This will work.” She says. “This will work.”

\--

They’re at the cabin in an hour. Alex let Kara know that she would be out of town for a while, trying to avoid all kinds of questions from her little sister, and she called in sick to work, something that she should have thought through, because now, the protection team on Maggie is here. Because of course, Vasquez didn’t take her orders seriously, because they’re equals and she doesn’t take orders from anyone other than J’onn.

“Vasquez don’t—“

“We’ll stay in the van.” Vasquez says after knocking on the wooden door. “You do whatever you wanna do with Detective Sawyer, but I have to do my job.”

“Fine. But don’t let Sawyer know that you guys are here.” Alex whispers. Vasquez nods and heads back to the van. Alex closes the door. 

“Who was it?” Maggie asks coming out of the bathroom. 

“Just—a neighbor, welcoming us to the camp site.”

“Oh, okay.” 

“Hey, if you think Custeau can control animals… why are we in the middle of the forrest?” Alex says going to the couch to sit in front of the chimney.

“Oh, this is like—he can’t use his powers here, don’t worry. That’s why I’m trying to lure him here.”

“Like Area 51 kind of thing? I’ve never heard of this—“

“Well, it’s—it’s literally my job to find sites like these so… yeah.” Maggie sits next to her. “You want me to start a fire? It’s kind of getting cold.” Alex nods. 

\--

After eating the pasta that they found in one of the kitchen cabinets, they sit side by side, sharing the same blanket, with some space between them. Looking directly at the fire, lost in their thoughts. They have nothing to do but wait. 

“You wanna fuck?” Maggie asks turning to Alex who immediately chuckles shaking her head. 

“Not in the mood, Sawyer.”

“Come on, the bed is squeaky. That’s hot.” She scoots closer to Alex, trying to kiss her neck, but not being able to reach her. She’s getting away. “What’s wrong?” She asks. 

“You—don’t have to care.” 

“Tell me, I can handle it. We’re friends, right?” 

And that hurts Alex. She has to close her eyes for a second before opening them again and turning to Maggie, who is still very close to her. Alex nods. 

“It’s just—it’s no big deal, really.” She smiles. “I’m tired. I need to sleep.” Maggie takes a second to respond.

“Yeah, me too. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Maggie stands from the couch and offers her hand to Alex.

“I—I could sleep on the couch.” Alex says.

“Are you kidding? Why would you do that? We’ve slept together, it’s nothing new.”

“Okay.” Alex stands up.

 

She can’t sleep immediately, her eyes are shut closed because she is so tired, but her brain is racing. Maggie is sound asleep next to her, on her side, she could just move a little and spoon her. But she won’t. She’s cold. She opens her eyes. She gets up to go to the closet and look for another blanket on the top shelf. A piece of paper falls.

“Maggie.” She calls out for her looking at the paper at her feet. She can’t move. How did this happen. He wasn’t supposed to be able to use his powers here. He was not in the cabin. It’s impossible. They’ve been here the entire time. They would have noticed. Maggie is behind her, but Alex can’t seem to take her eyes off the paper. She’s shaking. She feels herself shaking. Maggie crouches in front of her and picks it up.

“It’s just a receipt.” Maggie says looking at the white piece of paper on both sides. She puts it in a ball and throws it back in the closet, standing up. She turns to Alex. “Hey.” She holds her by her shoulders. “It’s just a receipt.”

Alex, still holding the blanket, still shaking, closes her eyes on the spot. She sheds a single tear. This is what being stalked feels like. She feels Maggie hugging her. 

She’s suddenly back in the bed, now being the little spoon. Maggie hugs her tight from behind trying to relax her muscles from the mild panic attack. 

“It’s okay.” Maggie whispers over and over again against her hair. “It’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im gonna be honest i wasnt feeling inspired and i took the easy road which was sending them to a cabin in the woods. idk how this will turn out but i already want to start another fic lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... This chapter is shorter than usual lol, and I apologize in advance. Reviews are always welcome

Chapter 6 

 

It’s the next morning and Vasquez is in the van alone.

“She is so fired.” McAvoy chuckles over the phone.

“She’s not in the case, though.” Vasquez says.

“But she’s supposed to be home and she’s in the woods.” 

“Look, nobody wants anyone getting fired, I just called to update you, DEO doesn’t even have to take into account NCPD’s opinion. So, whatever you say to your Captain? It won’t matter.”

“Fine. Update me when you find more. Did your guys find anything on Custeau?”

“Apparently his powers are mind controlling.”

“That’s… interesting.”

“Yeah. Talk to you later.”

“Okay.” 

They hung up. One and Two went out to get some food from the mini store at the entrance of the camp site and she needed some time and space to rest in peace. She sits down on the chair, puts her feet up on the table and closes her eyes.

\--

Alex wakes up in a jump and Maggie’s hand is already on her trying to calm her down, to lay back down and breathe. 

“It’s just us in here.” Maggie whispers holding her tight with her eyes still closed. She runs her hand up and down her bare leg to calm her down. When she feels like Alex has calmed down and her breathing is back to normal. She whispers again. “He took Elvis.” 

Alex immediately turns to face her. 

“I’m—“

“It’s—It’s okay—“

“No. No, it’s not. I—I made—I made everything about myself and—and he—“ Alex isn’t crying yet, but her voice is shaking. “Oh my god. I’m sorry.” She hugs Maggie as tight as ever. “I—I don’t—“

“It’s okay, Alex. You had every right—to not notice.” Maggie says against her neck. “He—He was—is stalking you.”

“But—“

“No buts.” She says hugging her tight one last time. She pulls from the hug.

“Is that—Is that why we’re here? Shouldn’t we be looking for h—?”

“No. He has him. I know he does. And I also know he’s not going to kill him. Not until we’re face to face. It’s okay.” Alex can’t help it but pull her into a kiss, which she gladly accepts.

“We’re going to be prepared.” Alex promises. “We will be prepared and we are going to put his ass back in jail. DEO jail. I promise.”

Maggie nods and tries her best to show her a smile. It comes out weak, but Alex takes it. She gives her another quick peck. 

“I’m sorry. I truly am.” Alex says. “I should have noticed—“

“Alex—“ Alex sits up on the bed taking Maggie’s hand and pulling for her to sit up with her.

“No hear me out. Please.” She says taking Maggie’s hands. “We—we wouldn’t even have met if it wasn’t for him. When did he—“

“Yesterday. I spent the entire day worrying about Custeau and suddenly, Elvis wasn’t there anymore, and I knew.” Maggie says swallowing her own saliva, trying not to cry. “I—I wanted to see you. One last time—before, coming here. Just in case.”

“So you were going to come out here alone?” Alex asks. “Are you crazy?”

“I can handle him. I know how he works. I know his techniques, I know how he manipulates, I know what he does when he’s nervous, I know how much he hates loud noises except when they come from a gun. I know him, Alex. I can handle this on my own. You could go. I’m okay.” Before Alex can give her an answer, Maggie’s phone goes off. She gets up from the bed, takes her phone from her nightstand and goes to the bathroom to talk.

“Sawyer.” She closes the door behind her.

“Any updates?” McAvoy asks.

“Not yet. No signs of him in the area.” She whispers.

“He got your dog, though, right? Everything going according to plan?” She takes in a deep breath at the mention of her dog.

“Yes.” She turns on the faucet.

“Okay. So… hopefully he’ll make an appearance in the next 24 hours.”

“Yes.”

“Everything is ready? You got your gun?” 

“Of course I have my gun what kind of ques—“

“Okay, okay. Got it. Does she know?”

“Know what, who is she, what—”

“Danvers. Don’t you think I don’t know what’s up, miss Detective. Does she know that she wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Of course not, but she’s… good—how—how did you know she was here?”

“Vasquez told me.”

“Vasquez?”

“Yeah, your DEO protection agent?”

“They’re here?”

“Yeah. But don’t say anything, she doesn’t know I’m on my way. NCPD to the rescue. Danvers better not tell on us. DEO doesn’t know shit.” McAvoy chuckles. “We’re gonna get this guy and Captain is going to—“

“I have to go. Bye.” She hangs up. She turns off the faucet. She looks at her reflection in the mirror. She’s not lying to her. She’s just… withholding information. That’s no big deal. It’s okay. She sighs and opens the door. Alex is still in bed. 

“Who was it?” 

“No one… My Captain… It’s okay though—Hey, what do you know about your agents?” She sits on the bed leaving some space between them. 

“Not much… Why?”

“I mean, how far are they into the case?”

“Well… Now they’re probably hunting you down since you are the victim—“

“I know your agents are here, Danvers.” She says not being able to contain it anymore. “And I know you know.” 

Alex sighs and gets up from the bed. She starts pacing around the room.

“So… what are you going to do.” She asks stopping at the feet of the bed to look at her. Maggie gets up and goes to stand in front of her.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“As long as your agents stay where they are and they don’t interrupt—“ They both turn their heads towards the living room. Someone is knocking on the door frantically.

They grab their guns from the bedside tables and walk slowly to the front door.

“Yes?” Alex asks before opening the door.

“Danvers, we need your help.” Vasquez says nervously from the outside. Alex opens the door, it’s freezing outside, she tries to close her legs together, the large t-shirt she’s wearing not being able to cover most of her legs.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s One. He’s gone—they were getting their groceries and only Two came back and—“ She’s shaking. 

“Okay, okay.” Alex says. “First of all. One? Two?”

“My—my cadets.” She says. “I tried looking for him but—Two is injured and I have to look after him and—“ Vasquez tries to gather herself. “I can’t do two things at the same time and they’re my responsibility.”

“Okay. Is he in DEO gear?”

“Alex—“ Maggie tries to interrupt her but Alex holds her hand up shutting her up.

“Yes.”

“So he has his gun?”

“Yes. But he’s a cadette, Danvers.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go find him, you stay with…”

“Two.”

“You gotta learn their names, Vasquez.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” 

“Okay, go.” 

Vasquez turns around and runs back to the van.

“Alex what the fuck?” Maggie asks. But Alex ignores her and heads to the bedroom to get changed. “Alex, I’m talking to you don’t ignore me.” She says following her. But she still doesn’t say a word. She takes a long sleeve shirt from Maggie’s suitcase and puts on her jeans. “What do you think he’s waiting for? He’s waiting for one of us to come outside. We have to lure him here. You’re making his job easier, you’re—“

“What do you care, Maggie?” Alex asks turning around after putting on her leather jacket. “What do you care.” She hides her gun inside her jeans on her back. 

“What do I care?” Maggie asks. Alex walks out of the bedroom, with Maggie on her heels. “What the fuck do you think I care? I don’t want you to fucking die on me, Alex.”

“I’m not going to die, Sawyer. I’m going to look for one of my agents.” She touches her front pocket and realizes she forgot her phone on the bedside table. She walks past Maggie again to go to the bedroom.

“You’re going on a suicide mission and you know it. That agent of yours is probably already dead, Alex. Why are you doing this?”

“It’s my fucking job, Maggie.” Alex says turning around mid-walk to face her. “And you don’t know this but I’m a really good agent and I’m the best at my job so just—let me do my job—“

“No.” Maggie says crossing her arms. 

“Excuse me?” Alex asks taking a step forward. 

“I said no.” Maggie repeats. 

“What—What makes you think you can tell me what to do?”

“We’re—“

“Yeah. Exactly. We’re what. Please finish that sentence.”

“I care about you.” She decides to say. “And if you get out of this cabin, you’ll get killed.”

“I have to find my agent.” Alex sighs. 

“Then we’ll go together.”

“Together?”

“Yeah. Custeau probably has your agent, I won’t let you face him alone. He’s ugly to look at.”

“Fine.” Alex finally says. “Then get changed.” Maggie scoffs at that walking past her to get to her suitcase.

“You took the shirt I was gonna wear today.” She says looking back a Alex. Alex just shrugs.

“I slept with no pants today and it was freezing.”

“Well, I’m sorry I only packed one pair of sweatpants, I wasn’t—“

“Whatever, Maggie. Just get changed, I don’t even care.” Alex turns and walks to the living room to sit on the couch and wait for her.

“Okay, let’s go.” Maggie says walking to the entrance door after a few minutes. Alex gets up from the couch and stops in her tracks when she sees what Maggie is wearing.

“Where did you even get that from?” She asks trying to hide her smile. Maggie looks down at her newly found bright pink coat.

“I found it in the closet. What’s the problem? Do you not like it?” 

“No—No, it’s—fashion.”

“Yeah. It is fashion.” Maggie says nodding. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are better than actual detectives. I can’t foreshadow anything cause you guys pick up on it so fast lmaoo i will try to better my foreshadowing? i guess? idk lol love you guys 
> 
> ps. angst is good for the soul


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

“Alex go!” Maggie yells. 

They’re standing right in front of Marron Custeau. Alex is standing in the middle of Custeau and Maggie, holding Elvis who had escaped from Custeau’s hands, One right at her back, holding onto her jacket with his bloody hands.

“Take him and Elvis and go! I can handle this.” 

Custeau and Maggie are pointing their guns at each other, and Alex can’t make a decision. She feels the cadet pulling her jacket because he wants to go, he wants to stay safe, but she can’t leave Maggie alone.

“Maggie—“

“Alex, seriously, if you don’t go, I swear to god—“ Custeau pulls the trigger gracing Maggie’s shoulder, she falls back. 

Maggie screams in pain. Alex hands Elvis to One.

“Run.” She says looking at him. He obeys. 

Alex takes her gun out of the back of her jeans and points at Custeau who is still pointing at Maggie.

“Agent Alexandra Danvers, 29 years old, from the city of Midvale, if you pull the trigger, know I will too.” He says with a smile. Alex turns to check on Maggie, who had dropped her gun and is looking for it sitting on the ground trying not to be so obvious. 

“Drop your gun Custeau.” She says turning back to him. 

“You’re a good agent, Danvers.” He says. “But a really bad cook, for what I have seen.” He chuckles. “You know, the moment I saw you in your apartment, reading a book at 9 p.m on a Friday, after burning your food of course, I thought, wow, there really are people who have no one.” He is staring straight into her eyes, he hasn’t blinked once. “So then, I stayed, to see what else you did, because I like some juicy gossip, you know? Everyone has a secret, I just needed to find yours…” He sighs taking a quick look at Maggie, who’s coat is turning red on the shoulder. “I don’t know if your girlfriend knows this but… your sister being Supergirl? I was not expecting that.” He chuckles again. Alex has her gun still pointed at him, trying to see through him, trying to figure out how to break him and make him give up. She doesn’t tremble, her heart palpitations don’t accelerate at the mention of Kara. She’s not afraid. Because she trusts Maggie. She doesn’t need to be worried. It’s not important. “At first when she showed up at your balcony, I thought you guys were hooking up and you were cheating on Detective Sawyer but… you guys left the door open, thank God, because I could hear everything—“

“What do you want.” Alex interrupts him. 

“What do I want?” He asks. “I want to see Detective Sawyer suffer the way I did. How she humiliated me. How she took everything from me.” He says. “I want her to know, that we’re the same.” He scoffs. “Detective Sawyer thinks she has everything, when in reality, she just got a dog because she was feeling so alone and sad. She hates her job. She hates her family—We’re the same. Except now, she has you.” He sighs. “So I’m thinking—if she loves you as much as I think she does, watching you watch her getting shot, would make us even—but I have a quick question.”

Alex clenches her jaw expecting the worse and getting ready to pull the trigger pointing at his chest. 

“Was the sex really that good—?” 

There’s a gunshot. 

Alex closes her eyes in reaction, she opens them turning to look at Maggie. 

She’s breathing. She has her mouth open, but she’s breathing, she’s alive. Alex quickly gets on her knees, next to her checking on her wound, checking for other wounds.   
Maggie points at Custeau, who falls on his knees and faces the ground, dead. 

They look up to see McAvoy. He puts his gun back on his hip holster.

“Well? Was it?” He asks with a chuckle. 

 

\--

 

“McAvoy and I… He’s an ass. I know that and he knows that. But we have…we work well. And when he says “stay safe” or something he would never say—or I would never say, it means we’re going rogue. And it has worked. A lot of times, actually. And the Captain hates us for it but he can’t fire us cause of all the times we’ve done it, it’s worked. We’re that good. “ Maggie says. They’re walking back to the cabin, after making sure McAvoy did not say anything about them hooking up to anyone at the precinct. 

“Uh-huh, okay.” Alex says not knowing what else to say.

“What?” Maggie asks. Alex is holding onto her arm for her dear life, as if she was afraid to lose her in the clear straight path to the cabin. 

“I—I don’t know, you just—you should have told me he was part of the plan.” She says. 

“Well—I would have, if you hadn’t ran off to save one of your agents, whom, by the way, you also hid from me.”

“Okay, okay, fine. We’re even. Whatever. How’s your shoulder.”

“I don’t know, we’ll see when we get there.”

“Wait, let’s go to Van 10 first. To get you checked out there and get Elvis.” 

“Van 10? Seriously?” Maggie scoffs. “DEO is full of nerds.”

“Shut up.” Alex smiles. 

They walk past the cabin and find the van hidden in between the big bushes. Alex knocks on the van doors. 

“Danvers! Glad you made it! Is everyone okay?” Vasquez says guiding and helping them to come up to the van.

“Custeau is down. NYPD is going to pick him up.” Alex informs getting Maggie to sit down on a chair. 

“Here’s your dog.” Two says after putting the passenger seat back on its position and turning to the small window separating them. Vasquez opens it and gets the dog, handing him to Maggie. Elvis starts licking her face.

“I know—I know Elvis, I missed you too, sweetie.” She laughs. 

Alex smiles at the sight, but then she sees Maggie’s red stained coat. 

“Take off your coat.” She says. 

Maggie sighs and puts down Elvis. She takes her coat off with difficulty, trying not to grace the wound with clothing. She takes off the jacket she had beneath it, and she is left in a tank top. 

“You’re bleeding a lot.” Alex says turning to look for gauze. Vasquez immediately hands it to her. 

“Yeah, definitely no bullet there, but it stings.” Maggie chuckles. 

“Sawyer it’s not funny.” Vasquez says with a serious tone looking at the wound.

“Okay… Someone doesn’t have a sense of humor.” She whispers letting Alex do the work on her shoulder. 

Once the wound is wrapped up, Alex picks up Elvis on her arms, helps Maggie put her coat back on and opens the van doors. 

“We’ll head back tomorrow morning, I’ll need to see the full report before you give it to J’onn…”

“Yeah, same here, okay?” Vasquez says nodding. 

“Yes, of course.” Alex says helping Maggie out of the van. 

“See you then, Agent.” Vasquez nods one last time.

“See you.”

Alex clings onto Elvis and Maggie, one in each arm. She won’t let go of them for a long time. That much is clear to her. 

She sets the fire on the chimney for Maggie to enjoy the warmth wrapped in a blanket cuddling Elvis, while she’s in the kitchen preparing pasta again. It should have been their lunch, but the sun is already setting so it could be their dinner, too. 

She changes Maggie’s gauze in the bathroom, in silence. The bleeding slowly coming to an end. 

They eat the spaghetti sitting on the couch, trying to avoid serious topics of conversation, keeping it light, until Maggie decides to bring up Kara.

“So… Supergirl, huh?” Maggie puts down her plate on the coffee table and gets comfortable extending her legs to put them on top of Alex’s.

“Yeah… don’t say anything, okay?”

“I have to make sure McAvoy didn’t hear that part also…” She says. “I’m actually not surprised that she’s your sister. It fits you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know… You’re like… her, except without the superpowers, you’re like… Amazegirl, cause you’re amazing, you know?” She chuckles and Alex chuckles back.

“Shut up.” 

“I’m serious, though.” She smiles before taking a second to continue talking. “I’m glad you’re not cheating on me.”

“Would it… be cheating?”

“I mean… I’m not seeing anyone, are you?”

They’re having the conversation, okay. Alex puts down her plate and signals Maggie to move so they can cuddle. Alex partially lays down on the sofa getting Maggie to sit between her legs, her head on her chest. 

“I’m not seeing anyone else, and—yeah, I like this.” Alex answers.

“I mean, I’m not good at—relationships, but this is the closest thing to a relationship I’ve had in a long while and—“

“Okay, back up, do you want this to be a relationship?” She whispers. She touches her hair, caresses her arms, tries to avoid the injured area of her shoulder. 

“Yes? But—what if I screw it up?”

“We’ll figure it out, then. I— I like you, Maggie.”

“I like you, too.” Maggie says turning her head to kiss Alex’s lips briefly. 

“Good.” Alex says with a big smile on her face. “I’m glad you’re okay, the asshole missed for a couple of inches—“

“He didn’t miss.” Maggie says.

“Huh?”

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t miss. I think he knew exactly what he was doing, he had a plan for us, and McAvoy wasn’t part of that plan, obviously.”

“Well—I think it’s better that we don’t know.”

“Yeah, I guess it is…”

They fall in a comfortable silence. The type of silence they usually have after sex. Alex feels Maggie move between her legs. She feels Maggie moving her uninjured arm to touch Alex’s legs, caressing her. 

Alex takes a breath in. 

“You want to… go to bed?” 

And Maggie just nods. She gets up and calls Elvis to get back on the couch, where he’ll be sleeping for the night. 

Alex takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom.   
Alex takes Maggie’s tank top off carefully, she then takes her own shirt off, well, the shirt she stole from Maggie.   
She lays her down on the bed, barely touching her. She puts her body over hers and closes her eyes. She sheds a tear shaking her head. She feels Maggie touching her face, wiping the tear off her cheek. 

“Let me do this.” Alex says now nodding opening her eyes to look into Maggie’s. And Maggie nods back understanding. 

Alex kisses every inch of her skin. She kisses over her wound, she kisses around the thick layer of gauze on her shoulder. She kisses her chest, carefully taking off her bra. She kisses her neck. She breathes her in. She catches Maggie with her eyes closed, and she smiles. She moves down to her belly. Gets rid of the jeans. She gets rid of the panties. And looking up at Maggie, she asks for permission. 

“No.” Maggie says looking down at her. “Come here.” 

Alex immediately comes back up to be face to face with her. 

“I want you to kiss me first.” Maggie says. 

“I—“

“On the lips.” Maggie says. “And make it good.” She smirks. 

Alex whispers an okay before diving in. The kiss starts slow, savoring each other. Maggie holding onto Alex’s neck with her good arm, wanting to move the other but not being able to, and Alex notices.

“If it hurts—“

“I know, I know. Shut up.” 

Maggie continues kissing her, she kisses her until both of them are out of breath and their lips are swollen. She takes a deep breath before nodding.

“Take off your clothes and continue.”

The night goes on until 3 a.m because Alex can’t get tired of hearing Maggie scream her name over and over again. She whispers in her ear all the dirty things she’s going to do when her shoulder gets better. She whispers in her ear about how they could get another dog so Elvis wouldn’t be alone during the day. She whispers in her ear how she’s been looking for someone like Maggie for such a long time and how fate has it’s weird way of working. 

She also whispers one I love you before Maggie reaches what would be the last orgasm of the night. 

They fall asleep almost instantly, cuddled together, sweaty, and breathing each other in. 

\--

Alex wakes up first. She kisses good morning to Maggie, who is still sound asleep, goes to the bathroom, feeds Elvis some ham that was in the fridge, and starts packing. 

She wakes Maggie up when everything in the cabin is clean and they’re ready to go.   
Alex changes her gauze while she’s still opening her eyes.

“Hey there.” She whispers, kissing Maggie’s lips again. “We have to go back. Everything’s ready.”

“Thank you.” Maggie smiles. 

Maggie’s phone starts ringing, Alex reaches for it and hands it to her. Maggie sits up, now with her wound covered up again. 

“Sawyer, why are you not at work?”

“Wha—“

“If you are not here in the next hour with a full report on the Marron Custeau case I will have to suspend you. McAvoy is here and you are not, you’re supposed to be partners, right? Isn’t that weird? Should I be paying him more?”

“Captain—“

“See you in an hour, Detective.” He hangs up the phone.

“Shit.” Maggie whispers. “I’m getting fired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyyyyyyyyy the eclipse was lit!!!!! most exciting thing that has happened to me in a while! 
> 
> comment "the moon and the sun are lesbians" if you read this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

“I am proud of who I am and I won’t let anyone put me down for that just because they are feeling insecure about themselves.” Maggie is on the verge of tears. Standing in front of her Captain, who is sitting on his desk chair. The Captain looks behind Maggie, at McAvoy, who takes it as a sign to step forward.

“No one is judging you, Sawyer.” The Captain says. 

“No? Cause it feels like my partner here has been judging me since the moment he found out I was gay.”

“Maggie I—“ McAvoy tries to say.

“No.” Maggie stops him. “We are partners. We trust each other.” She turns to look at him. “We work well together and you want to jeopardize that for—for what, for your close mindedness?”

“I’m not—“

“A homophobe? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“I—“

“You reported me to the Captain for being unprofessional. What we did was unprofessional, it wasn’t just me, McAvoy. There’s two of us. We both did it.”

“Detective,” The Captain interrupts causing her to turn back to him. “He reported you for being late almost everyday, but that’s not the point. I called you both in here to let you know that it’s over.” That makes both, Maggie and McAvoy shift on their feet, not understanding. “This little thing you guys pull every time you think you can outsmart a criminal—it’s over. I’m assigning you both new partners.”

“Captain, with all due respect but—“ McAvoy starts.

“It has worked, every time.“ Maggie finishes.

“You’re working outside the law when you do it. I should have fired you both the first time you pulled it off, now, I think it’s best for everyone if you part ways… Now that you’re angry at each other about… that other thing.” He says gesturing with his hand at Maggie. She scoffs. “You can go now.”

“Wait, who are our partners.” McAvoy asks. 

“I’ll assign them later today, you just work on that joint report.” 

They both turn around and leave the office. Maggie reaches her desk and sits down in front of the computer. McAvoy sits in front of her in front of his computer. 

“I’m not a homophobe.”

“Whatever.”

“Seriously, I—“

“I’ve dealt with guys like you before. Don’t try me. If you’re not a homophobe just—ignore everything you heard or saw.”

“Okay.” 

“But why did you report me?”

“I wanted you to get fired.” He says after giving it a thought. 

“I don’t understand.” Maggie chuckles shaking her head.

“I know a buddy from the FBI and I talked to him about you. They like you. They might call you soon.”

“What? The feds?” Maggie asks impressed.

“Yeah, they’re opening a new alien protection program in NationalCity and they need agents. You’re always invested in those alien kids cases so…”

“But getting me fired wouldn’t have helped me. At all.”

“I know—I just wanted to see you suffer a little. The job is yours for sure.” 

There’s a faint smile on his face, before he goes back to his computer. And Maggie can’t help but smile.

“Thanks.” She says. 

“Whatever.” He answers.

 

\--

 

Maggie goes home that night with a nice feeling in her gut. She feels good. She’s flattered and she is nicely surprised by the turn of events on McAvoy’s part. She turns the key to her apartment, only to find Alex sitting on the couch watching tv cuddling Elvis. 

“How did you get in?” She says taking off her jacket and hanging it on the hanger.

“Hello to you too pretty girl.” Alex says turning her face away from the tv to look at her. 

“You’re the one not standing up to greet me with a kiss.” Maggie walks behind the couch. Alex looks up at her and finds her with a smile.

“You didn’t get fired?”

“Nope.”

“What has you so happy?”

“The fact that you’re here with Elvis, and that they may be calling me soon for an interview at the FBI.” She waits for Alex’s reaction which does not disappoint. 

Alex turns to her completely with her eyes wide open, she puts Elvis down by her side and gets on her knees on the couch lounging for a hug. 

“Congrats! Oh my god!” Alex says against her hair. She pulls back a little to kiss her on the mouth for the first time that night. 

“Thank you! Yeah, I don’t know, I’m excited, I feel like at the FBI I could actually make a change, you know? I’d have the authority to take charge of mistreated cases—I don’t know, I’m getting too excited, they haven’t even called yet—“

“They will!” Alex says caressing her cheeks. “I’m so happy for you, Maggie.”

“Yeah, me too.” Maggie looks down for a second before looking up, she takes Alex’s hands off her cheeks and walks around the couch to sit next to her. “How was work for you today?”

“Pretty good, as always, Vasquez and I agreed to hide a few details on the case…”

“The interns?”

“Trainees, yep, that isn’t on paper but it’s okay, it’s done, this case is done.”

“Good.” Maggie smiles and turns to the tv, her smile slowly disappearing.

“Hey, if they FBI thing doesn’t work out… DEO has a spot.” Alex says looking at Maggie, knowing she is worried about her job.

“Do they really?” Maggie turns back to her. 

“No. But I would force them. You can’t stay at the NCPD.”

“I know… I could just become a mall cop, though.” Maggie says with a smile. 

“Don’t you dare.” Alex says bumping her shoulder against her. 

“Would you stay with me though?” Maggie asks after a short pause. 

“What?” Alex asks confused. 

“If I became a mall cop.” 

Alex takes a moment to answer. 

“No.” She decides to say.

“No?” Maggie asks.

“No. Because I don’t want to be with someone that isn’t true to themselves.”

Maggie sighs and looks at her. Alex has a slight smile on her face, which Maggie can’t help but kiss. It’s a quick peck. But it’s enough to make Alex say the three words.

“I love you.” She says looking at Maggie’s lips and then back at her eyes. “I—I know it’s soon but—“

“I love you too.” Maggie answers interrupting her. 

“I love Elvis too.” Alex informs her. 

“Everyone loves Elvis, but if this is you trying to get in my pants tonight, it’s working.” 

Alex lounges for another kiss, this time making it longer, deeper, slower.   
They stop time when they kiss. Alex doesn’t worry about anything else when she kisses Maggie and she doesn’t know if she deserves this, doesn’t know if she deserves Maggie at all, but she will take it. She will love her. 

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the endddddd. didn't want to leave you guys hanging and college started today so I'm going to be pretty busy. hope you liked this last chapter i know it's rushed but D: im so bad at endings. you can tell by my two other fics also lol but i hope the journey was worth it! 
> 
> I will definitely write more fics in the future, thank you for the amazing response for all three of my fics!!! you guys are the best!!! continue writing and reading!! Season 3 is around the corner!!

**Author's Note:**

> Off to a good start? Tell me!!!!! I live for validation!!! lol


End file.
